Recent research advances have led to the development of fuel cell devices which utilize bacteria as catalysts to create useful products, such as electricity and hydrogen. The bacteria oxidize a substrate, electrons produced are transferred to an anode and flow to a cathode through a conductive connection which may be further connected to a load, such as a device powered by electricity and/or hydrogen produced by the fuel cell.
However, electrode configurations for microbial fuel cells often limit power production and figure prominently in space constraints associated with fuel cells.
Thus, there is a continuing need for scalable electrodes and scalable electrode assembly configurations for microbial fuel cells.